Changing lives
by carifan1988
Summary: Rikki and Will are moving to London to live there with Emma and Ash. They become a couple there. At the Gold Coast Sophie uses the chance and becomes a couple with Zane. But after five years they meet again, everyone married to his/her partner. It is hard for Rikki and Zane to meet each other again. What will happen between them?
1. News

_**Hey guys, sorry for not posting... my computer did not work **_____

_**And I think, I´ll not go on with "Zikkilove" the next few weeks because **_

_**I had an idea for a new story. **_

_**It is about Rikki, Will, Bella, Emma, Ash, Sophie and Zane and their changing lifes. **_

_**Wikki will be a couple in this story and Sophie and Zane as well. **_

_**Emma and Ash stay as a couple, too and Bella changes her life after Will broke up with her. It´s about jealously, wedding and much more... **_

_**(I wrote this story for Michelle – because of Wikki **____**) **_

_**If there are grammar or vocabulary mistakes please overread them. **_

Rikki threw her cell phone through the room. That was just... horrible.

How could she?! Emma had just sended her a message. _The_ message.

She said, she met Ash in london, who spended his holidays there.

She was still on her world tour. And now they decided to stay there together.

She just turned eighteen and her parents and Elliot will return back to the Gold Coast,

but she wanted to stay there with her boyfriend. Rikki always hoped, her best friend will come back one day! And now she stays at the end oft he world.

She ran out of the trailer and arrived at Will´s place five minutes later.

„Rikki!", he jumped up, „what´s wrong?"

He just read a book and let it fall down, when he saw her agry face. Rikki breathed hard and sat down in an armchair. „Okay, I just got a message from Emma... she will stay in London! Forever!", Rikki explained emotional.

Will´s eyes were wide open. He knew, that Emma is Rikki´s best friend and that she misses her endlessly. „Oh... I am so sorry for you! But... what are you going to do?", he asked compassionate.

Rikki shrugged with her shoulders. Will got this all totally wrong. He thought, she is...sad.

But she wasn´t... not really... she was furious.

Mabye she should move there, too.

„Look, I just decided, I´ll move to London as well. Nothing serious holds me at the Gold Coast.", she told him. Will looked hurt. Rikki was her best friend and if she leaves, he leaves, too. „I´ll come with you!", he said determinding.

Rikki looked shocked: „What?!"

„You are my best friend and I cannot live without you.", he explained.

„That sounds weird. And what about Bella and Sophie...?", Rikki questioned.

„Well, about Bella... I am not sure, if she ist he right one for me.", he made a little pause, „and Sophie disappointed me to often after the diving competition. I think, I can live without her."

„So... you want to move with me to London...", Rikki thought loud.

Will nodded motivated.

„Yes... sure. But first, I think, you have to tell Bella and Sophie. And please don´t be too... harsh.", Rikki murbured and left the little house.

„See ya!", he called after her. Then he took his cell phone and dialed Bella´s number.

„Hi...", he stottered, „can I meet you in a few minutes at the café?"

„Sure!", she answered happily. „Okay, bye!", he hang up the cell phone quickly.

After a few minutes he was at the café and ordered a drink at the bar. Sophie was there and he told her: „Sophie... I need to talkt o you.", he started, „I´ll move away!"

Sophie let the glass fall she just cleaned. It broke and Zane, who made a caffee for his mate looked up.

„What?", she screamed, „you can´t do that! And why anyway?!"

Zane walked over to them: „What´s wrong?"

„My brother wants to move away!", she whined. Zane smiled for a secound.

He never liked Will and he never will. But then he was serious again.

„But why?", he asked. Will did not tell him. He couldn´t tell him, that he would move away with Rikki...

„Sorry, I cannot tell you...", he said a little bit rude. „Uhm...why not?!", Zane felt really mucked around.

Suddenly Bella entered the café and went over to them.

„Hi!", she kissed Will´s cheek.

„Oh, don´t you wanna tell her the _good _news?", Sophie questioned mocking.

Bella looked confused. „What´s wrong?", she asked slowly.

„Better sit down.", Will mumbured and handed the money for his juice over to Sophie.

She took it sighting and started removing the glass slinters from the floor.

Will and Bella walked over to a table.

„I´ll move away.", he began. Bella was in shock: „WHAT?!"

„Yeah...", he replied. „Then I´ll come with you!", she smiled.

„No... that´s not possible.", he began again.

„Why not?", Bella asked sharp. „Because I am... please don´t freak out but... well, I think we should break up.", Will ended.

Bella´s eyes were wide open. „No way! How can you do that to me?!", she whined.

„Please relax... Bella.", he told her. „You are such a cheater! Why are you breaking up?", she screamed. „I have the feeling, our relationship isn´t working... Besides, I am moving to London with Rikki. She is my best friend and I cannot live without her.", he explained to her. A tear rolled down cheek and three secounds later she started to cry.

Will really wanted to say something nice and consoling but something inide told him, that it wasn´t right.

„Are you moving because of me?", Bella asked weakly.

„No... Emma, Rikki´s best friend wants to stay in London with her boyfriend Ash. Forever... and she misses her so much.", Will said and with these words he left the café.

Bella sat all alone at the table and cried continously.

Nate, who just played the piano walked over tot he table and let himself fall down onto a chair next to her.

„He´s terrible...", he said and put his arm around her neck, „but I am her for you!"

Bella looked up. „I really loved him...", she whispered furious, clenched her fists and plunged out oft he café.


	2. moving

Rikki sat with her dad at the kitchentable. He tried to fix her phone.

„Why did you freak out like that?!", he asked a little bit angry.

„Oh well... I got a message from Emma.", Rikki explained.

Terry did not understand, so Rikki told him the whole story.

„You want to move to London?", he questioned. That was new.

Rikki nodded. She didn´t tell him, that she´ll move with Will. Her dad knew Zane and she did not tell him, that they break up. And he would be confused, if she would move to London with Will. Her dad would think, Will´s her new boyfriend...

They are friends. That´s how it is and not different.

„But what about your friends here? And Zane?!", he asked. Could he read ther thoughts?!

„I think, I´ll start a new life there.", Rikki finished the talk.

„Were are you going?", he asked. Rikki stood in the door.

„Just to Cleo and Bella. I need to tell them as well.", Rikki told him and went out.

At the café herfriends sat in a corner at a table. Bella´s eyes were red, it looked, like she cied for a really long time. Cleo stroked over her back all the time and whispered consoling words in her ear. Rikki bite her lips. That was just her fault... and Will´s.

She walked over tot hem fast and sat down. „I am really sorry.", she said clear.

Bella looked up. She did not say anything. Just Cleo said: „You aren´t a good friend.

You move away with _her _boyfriend." That had hurt. She gasped: „It´s not my fault, he wanted to come with me!" „Oh, and why didn ´t you just say no?!", Cleo answered bitchy.

„I cannot forbid him to move somewhere! Anyway, he wanted to break up at all.", Rikki explained. It was quiet. Shit... she shouldn´t have said that.

Bella looked up again. „You ruined my life! Will is _my _love and you don´t even take that serious! Leave with him! I´ll show you what will happen!", Bella stood up and walked out. Cleo stood up as well: „Have fun.", she murmured and left.

Rikki groaned. She did not think, it´ll be _that _complicaed.

Suddenly Lewis entered the café and walked straight to her table.

„Look, I don´t know what happened but I just met Bella and Cleo and they looked horrible. Especially Bella...with her red eyes...", he started.

„Yeah well... I am moving away with Will and she hates me for that.", Rikki retorted and wanted to leave. „Wait...", Lewis said, „why are you moving?!"

„Because Emma wants to stay in London forever and I do not wanna see her never again!", Rikki explained fast and left finally.

„Hm.", Lewis murmured, „I understand."

Four weeks later Rikki kissed his dads cheek and said a quick "bye".

He waved a little bit sad, that she leaves but happy for her as well.

Will already sat in the airplain. He hadn´t anybody to say goodbye, mabye Sophie.

But he just left. He doesn´t wnt anything to do with anybody from the Gold Coast anymore. Only Rikki... she just entered the plain and sat down next to him.

„Wonderful", Rikki sighted and leaned back. The last four weeks weren´t easy for her.

She always tried to talk to Cleo or Bella, but they just cut her off.

Now she sat in the plain which will carry her away from them. Far away...

The plain started after a while and they flow to London. They stopped in Africa for a few hours, then they went on.

After two days they finally arrived in London.

Emma and Ash were at the airport and waved luckily. „Hello!", Rikki smiled and hugged Emma. „Hey!", she called and laughed loud. She didn´t change much.

Her hair was a bit blonder and her skin a bit more tanned.

Her style didn´t changed at all. She wrore a white mini skirt and a blue top.

Ash looked a bit older...he said hello as well and Rikki introduced Will to them.

Then they went by car to Emma´s and Ash´s home. They just bought a big house and wanted to life there with Rikki and Will.

The house had two floors, white walls (outside) and a dark roof. The windows were big and the whole house made a cozy impression.

„It´s...great!", Rikki breathed. „Yeah... it is.", Ash mumbured. Then they entered the house.

Emma showed them their floor. „This is Will´s room, this is your room, Rikki.

And her ist he bathroom. There is a kitchen, here ist he living room."

Rikki smiled. The whole house was clean and tided up.

„Emma was sometimes a perfectionist... Rikki wasn´t sure if it´ll work that good, if they life in the same house. Long time ago she stayed at Em´s place for a weekend. They had a major fight about beeing a rebel or not.

But now they grew up. It just had to work and Rikki didn´t want to move away tot he Gold Coast. Her life wasn´t there. It was here. Surrounded with her best friends.


End file.
